Porkgineer
Porkgineer is a sex-crazed TF2 Monster created by YouTube user OmegaMario89. His main theme is Super Mario 64-Cave Dungeon. His rage theme is Metroid Prime-Vs. Metroid Prime First Fight. Origins Porkgineer was originally a normal BLU Engineer who also happened to be a serial rapist. His sexual rampage ended when he was caught raping a female RED Scout and was promptly arrested. However, he was released early to become a test subject for unknown reasons. The Medic responsible for his current transformation injected Porkgineer with a drug that gave him Painis Cupcake's abilities and mannerisms. Unfortunately, it proved to be a disaster when Porkgineer used his new powers to rape the Medic and escape his confines. He is currently at large, traveling around the Freak world while looking for someone or something to rape. Appearance and Personality Porkgineer appears to be a BLU Engineer who is sometimes seen with a Gunslinger, with virtually no distinctive trait whatsoever. He always gets white semen on himself after a successful rape, staining his uniform white. Porkgineer harbors mannerisms similar to that of Painis Cupcake's, and mainly gets to various places by sliding along the ground while making cocking shotgun noises. When he spots someone, he will introduce himself and announce what he is going to do to said person, grinning Painis Cupcake's characteristic grin immediately afterward. What makes him different from Painis Cupcake is that Porkgineer a satyromaniac by nature and has a violent way of handling it. Whenever he comes across someone he finds appealing, he will attempt to sexually assault said person (which he calls "Porking"), saying "Pork" with each 'thrust'. Most of the time, his attempts are successful, with both Porkgineer and the victim getting fully covered in white semen. He is unconcerned with whom he chooses to rape in terms of gender, be it male or female, just as long as his targets are both physically attractive (on his own terms) and are able to handle being raped. However, Porkgineer is also willing to rape almost anything that will allow him to do so, including Engineer buildings and fellow Freaks. Apparently, his perverted behavior is so unnerving and his encounters so sudden and random, that it will always negatively whoever has the misfortune to meet Porkgineer in person. Even Painis Cupcake, one of the most notorious and legendary Freaks, was rendered severely traumatized after meeting Porkgineer. Powers and Abilities Because of a drug that was injected into his body, Porkgineer has enhanced strength and speed. These emerge whenever he is hit by an opponent, usually allowing him to overtake them by surprise. Similar to Painis Cupcake, Porkgineer can generate the effects of an Ubercharge, further enhancing his abilities and giving him temporary invincibility. Porkgineer only does this whenever someone refuses his advances in his normal state, so the Ubercharge allows him to rape someone easily and makes it hard for the victim to defend him/herself. Faults and Weaknesses *It is arguable that Porkgineer is afraid of Vagineers and Christian Brutal Sniper, though the reasons why are currently unknown. *A beat-down from an ordinary Demoman suggests that Porkgineer may have similar endurance to an Engineer, but it is purely hypothetical. *Porkgineer also apparently cannot do much if imprisoned or confined in a closed space by himself. *If weakened significantly, Porkgineer will lose his powers and become as frail as a normal Engineer. Notable videos *ENGINEER IS... *Porkgineer Strikes Back! *Painis Cupcake Meets Porkgineer *TF2 Freak Bios - Porkgineer *Porkgineer returns! Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Monsters made by OmegaMario89 Category:Multi-moded